


Touchdown

by Xyriath



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cheerleader, Alternate Universe - Football, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Kirk wants to be a star quarterback, win her school their first football game—and date Lenora McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt on tumblr](http://xyriath.co.vu/post/94129694027/fem-mckirk-football-star-cheerleader-please-thank-you): an AU based on [this post](http://fabtrek.tumblr.com/post/93077615636/dboybaker-purrrsuit-of-happinesss-this-girl).

"You know."

Lenora McCoy closed her eyes, mentally naming the bones in her hand, an exercise in patience. After a moment, she turned to face Jamie Kirk, one eyebrow raised in a silent invitation to continue.

"It’s kind of the rule, you know.” Jamie was smirking. ”Head cheerleader, quarterback? Haven’t you ever seen a movie? We have to date.”

Lenora closed her locker, shoving her bio book into her messenger back and tossing it over her shoulder. ”You ain’t a quarterback.”

"Not yet." Jamie’s voice was cheerful as she followed Lenora, all smiles and sunshine. "But tryouts are this afternoon."

Lenora paused at that, turning to stare at Jamie, incredulity clear on her face. ”You’re really gonna try out, aren’t you.”

Jamie just shrugged. ”I’ll make it.”

Lenora gave Jamie a furtive look up and down. She was tall, about a half foot taller than her own five feet even. And it was no secret that she was the most athletic girl in the school: she was always the first pick for teams in gym class, and she was built. And pretty, too, Lenora admitted to herself. Well, if she didn’t commit…

"Tell you what," she heard herself saying. "You make the team, and I’ll go on a date with you. One. At least,” she conceded.

Jamie just beamed at her and waved before running off as the bell rang for next period.

Lenora couldn’t suppress her smile when she read the team results posted on the gym door.

Jamie, of course, was there, leaning up against the board and grinning at her.

—

“You sure you’re gonna be all right?” Lenora pursed her lips, careful not to smudge the lipstick on them—her makeup had taken nearly an hour to put on to perfection, and she wanted to stay looking her best—both for cheering and for Jamie. Her hands, nails painted gold and blue to match her uniform, had drawn back Jamie’s hair, securing it tightly with a tie. She let her fingers run briefly through Jamie’s ponytail.

“I’ll be fine.” Jamie, full of grins as ever, reached up to squeeze Lenora’s hand for a moment. “Be even better if you agreed to officially be my girlfriend.”

Lenora couldn’t help herself: she barked out a laugh, shaking her head and pulling her hand away with a blush. “Tell you what. You survive the first game of the year and I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Jamie let out a happy whoop, squeezing Lenora and nearly mussing her perfect curls before snatching up her helmet and dashing off onto the field.

—

Lenora was glad that being the head cheerleader didn’t require any dignity or composure, because she was currently screaming her head off and waving her pom-poms like a madwoman.

Jamie probably was, too, though Lenora couldn’t hear, not over the roar of the crowd. Jamie had yanked her helmet off and was running down the field, arms lifted in triumph, the rest of the team streaming behind her. She didn’t make it much further before they scooped her up, hoisting her on top of their shoulders and carrying her towards the home side.

That was what happened when you threw the winning touchdown.

Though they would have carried her further, she started to flail when they reached the cheerleading squad, and mouthing words that Lenora thought might have been instructions to put her down, since they parted and placed her upright again.

With a few quick steps, Jamie was in the midst of the cheerleaders, who parted with cheers and giggles. Before Lenora realized what was happening, Jamie had hooked an arm around her waist, picking her up into the air and spinning her around. Lenora shrieked with laughter for a moment, but was quickly cut off when Jamie bent her backwards, silencing her with a kiss.

Lenora clung to Jamie’s shoulders in shock, taking a moment to register the situation, but when she did, she kissed back. After a moment, she pulled away, trying to scowl and hold in her laughter at the same time.

“Congratulations to me?” Jamie’s face was hopeful, bright blue eyes shining in a face as eager as a golden retriever.

“Congratulations to you, ass,” Lenora relented, pressing their foreheads together.


End file.
